Spamano  School is boring
by Stupitaly
Summary: ANTONIO and ROMANO are in the same class and they are close friends. Maybe the both of them feel a bit closer to each other?


-Spamano- School is boring

Lovino sighed and leaned his head on his right hand. He looked outside. How boring can classes be... He heard a sudden sound. He looked at his table and saw a little white folded paper laying on his table. On the front of the paper there was 'Lovino' written in a handwriting he knew very, very well. The stupid Spanish bastard, better known as Antonio, was throwing notes again. He opened the little paper.

iWaaaahhhh Lovino you look so cute right now~3/i

Was written on it. His cheeks turned a light shade of red and quickly tried to hide it by hanging his head down; pretending to read the boring history book. He quickly wrote;

bShut up bastardo! I'm not fucking cute!/b

He quickly threw it back to Antonio and kept an eye on the teacher. They already got caught writing notes to each other in history class twice. And for so far Lovino had always come to the front of the class to read out loud what was on the little piece of paper. How he hated the teacher...

Antonio wrote a reply to his beloved Lovino and threw it back, accidently against his head. He smiled sweetly at the glaring Italian. 'Lo siento, mi amor~' He mouthed to Lovino. Lovino turned his head away again and read the new message.

iYou are, my dear Lovino~3 Wanna have lunch together~?/i

bNo thanks, I don't want to vomit over my food every time I see your face!/b

Just when he wanted to throw it back the bell rang. Lovino quickly packed his stuff and just when he wanted to leave to eat somewhere outside... Antonio grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled kindly. "Common let's get some tomatoes!" Lovino looked at there hands. "S-Stupid basta-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Antonio started dragging him along threw the crowded hallways. He tried his best to hide his blushing and to pull his hand back. "L-Let me go, stupid jerk..." He muttered. "Let's eat outside, okay?" Antonio finally let go of Lovino's hand and smiled as he got two tomatoes out of his locker and handed one to Lovino

Lovino raised his right eyebrow. "How old is it?" The Spanish man kept smiling. "

I bought it freshly this morning~! Just for my sweet Lovino~" He said sweetly. Lovino blushed. "G-Grazie I guess..." He mumbled. "No problem~" Antonio smiled and softly poked the others curl. "Chigi!" Lovino yelped and slapped Antonio's hand away. "I told you to stop touching my curl!" He said with an red face. Spain laughed softly. "Lo siento, lo siento Lovino~" He said in a singing tone. He turned around as he wanted to walk to the front door of the school.

Lovino scrapped all his courage together and quickly grabbed Antonio's hand. Antonio turned his head surprised. "Lovi-" He couldn't finish he sentence. "I'm only holding your hand because you bought me an tomato!" Lovino said quickly. "Don't think this will happen more often!"

Antonio smiled. "I understand." He held the Italians hand back and led him to the front yard of the school. "Where do you want to sit?" He asked. "Uhm..." Lovino looked around and pointed at the tree at the middle of the field. "That seems like a good spot..." He mumbled blushing.

Antonio frowned a little but walked there anyway. The tree in the middle of the yard was known as a love tree. Many couples would sit there to be lovey-dovey with each other. Single people never came there.

Lovino was cursing himself inside. 'Why the hell did I pick that tree! I don't even like that bastardo!' He thought. Antonio sat down by the tree and patted on the space next to him. "Sit, sit Lovino~!" The Italian nodded and sat down quietly eating his tomato while Antonio kept talking about something. Lovino trailed his eyes a couple of times over the Spanish. "Don't you think so too?" Antonio suddenly asked. "E-Eh yeah sure!" Lovino said a little bit to quickly. Antonio looked grinning at him. "What was I talking about then?" Lovino's face turned red. "Bulls?" Antonio laughed. "No I wasn't~ What were you thinking of?" Lovino looked up. "What do you mean?" The Spanish grinned. "Well I saw you trailing your eyes over me. Do you think boss is still handsome~?" Lovino's eyes grew wide. "Of c-course not!" Antonio pouted. "Well that's a pity..." Lovino turned his head as he heard some soft giggling coming from the other side of the tree. 'Them again...' Lovino sighed. Tim and Bel were being the perfect couple again at the other side of the tree. Lovino was actually a bit jealous of the couple. They seemed to be always happy. He turned his head back. "Chigi!" His face turned red again. Spain had moved, his face was dangerously close to Lovino's face. "Tell me Lovino, do you really hate boss?" Antonio asked. Lovino couldn't bring out any word. He was sucked into Antonio's fluent green eyes. Antonio ran his fingers threw Lovino's hair. "Please answer me, mi amor." Lovino blushed. "M-Maybe I don't..." He mumbled. Antonio smiled. "Waah I'm so happy to hear that~!" His serious mood was immediately gone. "W-What the fuck! You are your dumb self again!" Lovino said. "What you hate me again." He pouted. "I don't damn-" Lovino's eyes grew wide. Antonio was softly pressing his lips against Lovino's. He saw Antonio slowly close his eyes. Lovino couldn't resist to the urge to kiss Antonio back. He closed his eyes and kissed him back. Antonio rolled onto the floor pulling Lovino on top of him. Lovino's cheeks turned bright red. Antonio slowly laid his hands on the others hips and Lovino laid his hands on Antonio's chest and kept kissing. Antonio had different plans though. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "Wah I knew Lovino loved me~" He said happily. "S-Shut up bastardo!"

-The end-


End file.
